


Requests, headcanons and imagines - Overwatch

by gilliansexual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliansexual/pseuds/gilliansexual
Summary: A little of my writing about Overwatch, my new obsession, I am willing to write requests and anything you ask for, be it SFW or NSFW, less incest and pedophilia.English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Ana Amari/Reader, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader, Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Lipstick Kisses (H) - Tracer, Widowmaker and Symmetra

Tracer, Widowmaker and Symmetra with a s / o that uses lipstick with taste and they usually steal kisses because they like

Tracer / Lena  
\- This girl steals your kisses at any time and any situation

\- "Could you use that lipstick again, love?"

\- When your lipstick runs out you don't even have to worry because Lena has already bought one or several new lipsticks

\- Sometimes she catches herself sucking your lips strangely during the kiss, she really loves the taste and is not ashamed to show it

Widowmaker / Amelie  
\- She pretends to hate your lipstick with taste but secretly loves the feeling

\- Steals kisses occasionally, especially when you're distracted, she finds it sweet

\- Complains if you stain it with color, but ironically pulls you in for another kiss then

\- When you swear to make a kissing strike she finally admits that she loves to steal your kisses because secretly loves the taste of lipstick

Symmetra / Satya  
\- Just like Amelie she pretends to hate your lipstick, but she can't resist when she sees you biting your lips or just smiling, for her it's the height of perfection

\- So Satya will steal all possible kisses, rarely in public because she is not a big fan of PDA

\- But inside a house or a private place she can't stay away from you, crazy to taste your mouth

\- If you pout or mark your cheek expect to finish without lipstick and probably without clothes


	2. Cuddles (H) - Ashe and Sombra

Ashe / Elizabeth  
\- She is a tough woman, so public displays of affection are not her type;

\- Except when she is jealous, because in these situations she will make sure to crush you between her arms and show you that you are hers in front of everyone, especially her henchmen;

\- Between four walls Ashe can't keep her hands off your body and will hug you at any opportunity;

\- It's common to wake up to her hugging you whether it's sleeping in a cuddle, she'd be the biggest spoon obviously, or in a sloppy half-hug, she'd deny it to death, but she likes human contact to fall asleep;

\- Ashe's hugs are always strong and clumsy but full of affection, even though she doesn't have much affection growing up and doesn't know how to do it right she will do her best to show you how much she loves you.

Sombra /Olivia  
\- It may not seem like it, but Olivia is a big fan of needy hugs, those full of affection and cuddling, the ones that could break someone's bones from being so clingy;

\- Neither the place nor the time matters when she wants a hug, she is sly and will make a stray dog's face until she gets one;

\- Hugs from behind are her favorite, if you are shorter or the same height as Olivia she will put her head on your shoulder or head and whisper sweet words in Spanish, once in a while dirty things, if you are taller than her expect a trail of kisses from spine to neck and many affectionate statements;

\- She usually sleeps after you because let's face it, this woman never stops hacking if there is a computer or a cell phone around, but when she finally lies down she pulls you into a bear hug;

\- Holding you in her arms brings a sense of home and security that she never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I will be updating more and trying not to lose my password anymore, please send me requests, it helps distract me from responsibilities. Bye xoxo


	3. Valentine's Day (H) - Brigitte and Zarya

Brigitte  
\- She grew up thinking Valentine's Day was tacky until she met you, when she saw you she finally understood the meaning to all the traditions and learned how to do each one in order to please you, she will never confess out loud, but she asked her father and Reinhardt for advice for fear of doing something wrong;

\- Brigitte would wake up early, sneak out to buy her favorite flowers, a box of Swiss chocolates and a big coffee in the morning at the bakery you regularly go to, trying to do everything the old-fashioned way just as she saw on the Internet and learned from the two men;

\- This girl is a great gentlewoman and will make sure that she wakes you up with kisses all over your face, a big breakfast in bed... and you have to eat it all, otherwise she will be offended;

\- Then she will take you to watch some sports game (secretly hoping that the Kiss Cam will find them so she can kiss you in front of everyone) or if you prefer, she will take you to an amusement park, holding your hand the whole time and even winning bears in those game booths;

\- Brigitte will show you how much she loves you in every gesture, word, look, she will make you feel special and loved every second of the day, she wants to have the same love with you that her parents had.

Zarya / Aleksandra  
\- Unlike Brigitte, Valentine's Day has always enchanted Zarya, growing up she admired all the details of the festive date, she loved to walk past those heart shaped balloons, puffy decorations, flower stores full of all kinds of bouquets and stores with special sweets to give as gifts, so when you came into her life she planned every single thing she would do and give you;

\- The day would probably start with a romantic meal made for two, if you don't like to cook she will be happy to be watched cooking while you lovingly chat, a big secret is that the Russian woman is a hands-on cook and loves this hobby;

\- Her gifts would start with the cute balloons and end with some fancy jewelry, she won't give you all the gifts at once but over the course of the day, she wants to appreciate each reaction separately and make the day a big party of surprises, expect to be extremely spoiled with everything you have a right to, she loves to spoil you without expecting anything in return;

\- At any opportunity she will pick you up and fill you with long and affectionate kisses, if you wants she will also carry you wherever she wants, having you in her arms is something she finds extremely cuddly and comforting;

\- She is a homely person, so the day would end like the two of you in a movie section in the living room with several snacks and several pillows to lie down on, she would hug you while you watch some mushy movie and for her you could fall asleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweeties, I hope you are enjoying the chapters and I really appreciate the requests 💕 Oh, please follow me on tumblr (jmalchanceux) and instagram (jmalchanceux) where I will be posting some random drawings. Until next time xoxo


End file.
